Desde el fondo de un ataúd cerrado
by RukiaGallega
Summary: Lo malo de la inmortalidad es que tu vida empieza a parecer un círculo vicioso: tiempos de tristeza y soledad, un rayo de luz que ilumina la oscuridad y una temporada en la que crees que todo irá bien, hasta que algo pasa y vuelves a caer en picado, y vuelta a empezar. Una historia sobre el pasado de Undertaker.


**Desde el fondo de un ataúd cerrado**

N.A: Soy incorregible. Tengo un montón de historias por actualizar y empiezo una nueva… En fin, esta es una idea a la que le he estado dando vueltas por varios meses y al fin me he puesto a escribirla en serio. Es una versión extendida de mi teoría sobre el pasado de Undertaker, así que va a haber personajes originales (normalmente no los uso, pero no hay manera de escribir una historia larga con solo un personaje). Está basado en el manga, aunque habrá alguna referencia al anime. Espero que os guste :)

Aviso importante: Tardo muchísimo en actualizar, pero nunca dejaría una historia sin acabar. Aunque me lleve años completarla D:

Capítulo 1: Un niño callejero

Su recuerdo más antiguo no era más que una mezcla de sensaciones. Soledad. Dolor. Hambre. Frío. El frío era lo que mejor recordaba, arañándole las costillas y haciendo temblar sus manos; piel agrietada sobre huesos y venas.

No sabía quién era ni de dónde venía. No conservaba recuerdo alguno de su familia o de quien fuera que se ocupó de él antes de que pudiera valerse por sí mismo. Sólo las desoladas calles de una ciudad sin nombre, y de la continua lucha por sobrevivir que era su día a día.

Lo que no es fácil cuando todos te consideran un monstruo.

Tenía algo que ver con sus ojos, estaba seguro de ello. También tenía el pelo de un color inusual, un brillante plateado que destacaba entre la multitud, pero normalmente estaba tan sucio que no se distinguía.

Si, debían de ser sus ojos. Nunca había visto a nadie con ojos como los suyos, con doble iris y de un brillante verde amarillento. Las pocas veces que había tenido la oportunidad de ver su reflejo le había sobresaltado la intensidad de su propia mirada, ojos que parecían desprender luz propia en un rostro infantil demacrado por el hambre.

Mantenía la mirada baja, el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos, mientras se deslizaba a paso rápido entre los estantes del mercado, cogiendo alguna cosa aquí y allá cuando podía. Había aprendido rápido a robar, pequeños hurtos que lo mantenían con vida en las calles, pero aún así con frecuencia lo pillaban, y aunque era anormalmente rápido para un chiquillo desnutrido, lo alcanzaron varias veces; puños, pies y a veces incluso palos golpeando su cuerpo a los gritos de "ladrón", "rata callejera" y cuando vislumbraban sus ojos entre mechones de cabello sucio, "monstruo". Nunca olvidaría el sabor de su propia sangre en los labios ni el crujido de sus huesos al romperse mientras yacía en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, tratando inútilmente de defenderse. Más de una vez creyó que iba a morir.

Pero nunca pasó. Por muy crueles que fueran las palizas, cuando sus agresores se cansaban y lo dejaban por muerto en la calle, al poco se levantaba y se alejaba renqueando, y a los pocos días ya estaba curado.

Sabía que no era normal. Nadie podía curarse tan rápido, y aunque su vista empeoraba cada año y apenas se alimentaba, sus reflejos y agilidad no hacían sino aumentar. Los demás chicos callejeros lo evitaban, con el miedo y desconfianza que da lo desconocido, y se volvió más solitario de lo que ya era. Y por años su vida no fue más que un borrón de soledad y miseria del que llegó a creer que nunca saldría.

Hasta el día en que la Muerte se cruzó en su destino. Literalmente. O más bien sería más correcto decir que fue él el que se cruzó en el camino de la Muerte.

De todas formas, en aquella barriada despreciable en la que vivía, lo extraño era que no hubiera pasado antes. No era la primera vez que veía a alguien caer muerto, ya fuera por hambre, frío o una puñalada. Aquella vez fue esta última, y el chico no tardó ni un segundo en desaparecer, ocultándose entre las sombras. Un hombre cayó sangrando al suelo y otro salió corriendo con las escasas pertenencias de su víctima. El chico permaneció oculto, y justo cuando pensaba que había pasado el peligro una nueva figura entró en escena. Se agazapó más y observó al recién llegado con curiosidad. No era de por allí, eso era seguro por sus ropas limpias, y el chico se preguntó por qué alguien así vendría a un lugar como ese.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, el hombre se detuvo frente al cadáver y lo atravesó con una guadaña plateada. El chico se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo no había visto semejante instrumento? No es que fuera algo fácil de ocultar; casi parecía que se hubiera materializado en la mano del hombre como por arte de magia. Pero no tuvo más tiempo para preguntas, ya que de repente, de la misma sangre del cadáver, comenzaron a salir cintas con imágenes, como si estuviera viendo a través de una ventana la vida de aquel hombre, desde su nacimiento hasta que cayó muerto en aquel callejón. Cuando las imágenes cesaron, el hombre sacó de un bolsillo un libro de tapas de cuero, buscó una página y después de echarle un vistazo murmurando algo para sí, le estampó un sello.

Desde su escondite, el chico lo observaba todo con ojos como platos. No estaba seguro de qué había pasado, pero algo le decía que no tendría que haberlo visto. El hombre guardó el libro y se alejó hasta perderse en las sombras de la noche. El chico permaneció en su escondite, sin moverse, casi sin respirar, hasta que estuvo seguro de que sus pasos se habían alejado lo suficiente. Entonces salió de su escondite, e iba a marcharse cuando una voz se oyó desde algún punto por encima de él:

-No son horas para que un niño como tú esté en la calle, ¿no crees?

El chico alzó la mirada. De pie sobre un tejado, recortado contra la pálida luz de una luna menguante, estaba la figura de un hombre con una guadaña tan grande como él apoyada en el hombro.

El instinto de supervivencia lo hizo reaccionar en el acto, y sin pensarlo echó a correr hacia la salida del callejón. Pero apenas había dado tres zancadas cuando el hombre saltó grácilmente en frente de él. El chico se detuvo en seco antes de chocar contra el adulto, un leve jadeo de sorpresa escapando de sus labios cuarteados. ¿Cómo había podido bajarse del tejado tan rápido y si romperse algún hueso? ¿Y cómo había llegado allí sin que él se diera cuenta para empezar?

Sin embargo, toda pregunta desapareció de su mente cuando el hombre lo agarró del hombro. El instinto volvió a dominarlo y se debatió intentando escapar, pero el hombre era más fuerte. Por no mencionar que iba armado.

-Estate quieto- Gruñó el adulto. Tenía la voz grave y áspera, y para subrayar sus palabras le acercó el filo de la guadaña a la cara. El chico se quedó quieto al instante, los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo fijas en el arma. Estaba hecha de un extraño material plateado que parecía brillar a la luz de la luna, y el mango terminaba en el torso de un esqueleto y una calavera con una corona de espinas. El chico contuvo el aliento cuando la larga hoja curva se acercó más a su rostro, pero en vez de clavársele en la carne el hombre apoyó suavemente la parte sin filo en su barbilla y lo obligó a alzar la mirada, acuclillándose para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura y poder mirarlo a la cara.

La luz que proyectaba la luna era escasa, pero el chico estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad y estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder observarlo. El hombre aparentaba unos cuarenta años, con el pelo oscuro que empezaba a encanecer en las sienes y leves arrugas en torno a los ojos y la boca; llevaba un traje negro, al igual que la corbata, los guantes y los zapatos, que contrastaban violentamente con la camisa blanca inmaculada y el chaleco gris claro. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. De un vivo verde amarillento que brillaban en la penumbra como los de un gato, estudiándolo desde detrás de una gafas cuadradas de montura metálica con la frialdad desapasionada de un científico. Ojos como los suyos propios.

-Has visto lo que hice con ese cuerpo- dijo el hombre al fin. El chico se sobresaltó, y asintió levemente, aunque no era una pregunta. La mirada del adulto parecía atravesarlo y lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

-Y has visto sus recuerdos, ¿verdad?- El chico asintió otra vez. El hombre ladeó un poco la cabeza y siguió estudiándolo.- ¿Tienes padres?

Esa pregunta lo cogió desprevenido y pestañeó varias veces. Se hizo un silencio espeso mientras el hombre esperaba pacientemente su respuesta. Al fin, el chico reaccionó y negó con la cabeza. El hombre asintió y se puso de pie, su sombra cayendo sobre el chico como un manto pesado. Era mucho más alto de lo que le había parecido de lejos. Apoyó de nuevo la guadaña en el hombro, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. El chico se quedó de pie en medio del callejón, totalmente perplejo. Como si acabara de recordarlo, el hombre le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro y dijo:

-Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres.

Y siguió andando. A un paso tranquilo, como si tuviera toda la noche, pero tenía las piernas largas y avanzaba con rapidez.

El chico no estaba seguro de qué pensar, y se balanceó adelante y atrás mientras observaba la espalda del extraño alejarse por el callejón. La experiencia le había enseñado a no confiar en desconocidos, pero había algo en ese hombre que inspiraba seguridad, y una parte de él ya estaba harta de malvivir en los suburbios. Quería cambiar de vida, y tal vez esa fuera su única oportunidad.

Sin pensarlo más, echó a correr tras el hombre.

* * *

N.A: No se ha dicho nada en el manga a cerca de dónde salen los shinigami, así que me he inventado un par de cosas. Tengo un par de ideas para el nombre de Undertaker, pero me gustaría saber si tenéis alguna sugerencia :)

Próximo capítulo: "Un nuevo comienzo".


End file.
